


I Should Have Kissed You

by eminwonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mark of Cain, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: Dean can't get his mind off the Mark of Cain, but you're going to help him try.





	I Should Have Kissed You

You walk by Dean’s door for the third time in fifteen minutes. His room is littered with books as he sits against the side of his bed with his long legs crossed out in front of him and his nose buried deep in a book. You had been living with Sam and Dean long enough to know that something was up. Ever since the last lead on the Mark went nowhere Dean had been obsessed with reading everything he could find about it. You were worried, which was why you were walking past his room yet again. You take a breath and knock on the open door. Dean barely looks up from his book.

“Hey, Dean,” you say, standing over him.

“Hey Y/N,” Dean mumbles.

“Sam went out to grab some food and supplies,” you say looking down at him. “You want some dinner?”

Dean looks up at you, fatigue and pain shading his beautiful green eyes. You know he needs to step away before he cracks. Your heart breaks for him and you wish there was some way you could help him.

“I’m not hungry Y/N, you eat.”

“Dean you need to eat something. You’ve been at this for over a week. Come take a break,” you say, leaning down to take his hand.

“Not until I find something,” Dean says, pulling his hand away and going back to his book.

“You’re gonna burn out.” You straighten and look down at him.

“I’m fine, Y/N,” he grumbles, without looking up.

You turn to walk out of the room, but when you get to the door you close it. He needs to take get his mind off of the Mark for a little while and you know a sure fire way to make him. You’ve been friends with the Winchesters for almost two years, but you’ve been in love with Dean for the last year. He teases you and you’re playful with each other, but you’re sure he doesn’t feel the same way; the flirting is just a game. But you push all that away and your resolve hardens. You need to pull him out of this obsession. And the best way to do that is to shock him. You take a deep breath and walk back over to him.

“Dean, you need to take a break. Anything to get your mind off of that damn mark.”

“I told you, Y/N, I’m fine…” he says, starting to look up at you, but before he can finish you grab the book, toss it on the bed, and straddle him. He finally looks at you and for a moment you falter.

“What the hell, Y/N?”

You almost stand back up and walk out. But the weariness in eyes pulls you back to your mission.

“Shut up, Dean,” you say, and you kiss him.

You feel him hesitate for just a moment and then he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into him. Now you’re the one surprised. You thought for sure he would jump back and you could distract him with an awkward conversation about how he thinks of you as a sister.

But he moans softly into your mouth and you find yourself wrapping your arms around his neck. A hot, gold, burning ache starts in your chest as the kiss goes from hesitant and exploring to deep and hungry. Dean leans forward from the bed and you can feel his hardening cock under his jeans. He stands, bringing you with him, and sits back onto the bed. You grind against him as a growl escapes his lips. Before you can think too much, Dean is pulling off his shirt and you are pulling off yours. He slides his hands up your back as you continue to kiss.

You pull back for a moment and look at Dean’s face. His green eyes are looking back at you full of a longing you’ve never seen before. You smile and dip down to kiss him again. You can feel his need for release and you sure as hell can feel yours.

You start to kiss down his neck, his chest and past his belly button as you slip down his body. When you get to the top of his jeans you slip a finger under the waistband and slide it back and forth. Then you unbutton and unzip his jeans. Dean looks at you with surprise and lust. You tug at his jeans and boxers and he lifts up a little as you pull them down, his cock springs free as you do.

“Y/N, what are you…?”

“Shh,” you whisper.

You kiss his muscular thighs and drag your fingers lightly over them. When you reach his cock you lightly brush your lips over the shaft up to the tip. Dean closes his eyes and moans. You lick up his shaft and then gently suck the tip into your mouth. You look up and see that he’s watching you as you lower your head, taking all of him into your mouth, until he is hitting the back of your throat.

“Fuck,” he growls, and slides his hand around the back of your head.

You feel the slick growing between your legs as his body responds to the pleasure you’re giving him. You suck, sliding your tongue back and forth across his shaft as you come back up. Then you dip back down slowly. Dean drops his head and hands back on the bed and moans. You slowly increase the pace up and down until Dean starts thrusting into you, moaning and fucking your mouth. Then suddenly, he grips your shoulders, lifts you up and turns, flipping you onto the bed.

“I need to be in you,” he says.

You nod.

“Say it, Y/N.” He looks at you, his eyes full of lust.

“I want you in me too,” you whisper, and you’re surprised by how husky your voice is.

He quickly unzips your jeans and you lift your hips off the bed as he slides the jeans and your panties down and off your body. He stands back and throws them to the floor then he crawls between your legs. He circles your clit with his thumb and slides his finger into your wet core. You bite your lip and grind into him, already close.

Dean grips your hip with one hand and his cock in the other as he slides it back and forth across your wet folds and then he pushes through. You close your eyes and cry out as he gently pushes inch by inch into you. When he bottoms out he lets out a growl and he is up on his elbows looking down at you waiting for you to look at him. You open your eyes and lock onto his. He keeps eye contact as he slowly slides out and back in. Then he dips down to kiss you, your tongues exploring each others’ mouths.

Dean tilts his hips and increases his pace, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside you. He pulls you close and buries his face into your neck. You lick and kiss at his ear. You start to feel the build as he lifts your leg over his hip and thrusts into you faster.

“I’m close, Y/N” he whispers into your ear sending goose bumps down your spine.

“Me too, oh god, keep going, Dean!”

He slams into you and you come, clenching deliciously around his cock. After a few more thrusts you feel him twitch as he spills into you.

“Fuck, Y/N!”

He drops down onto you, breathing heavily and you wrap your arms around him. He plants little kisses on your shoulder and neck and then slides out of you and rolls to his side.

He mumbles something, but you don’t hear it as you fall asleep in his arms.

You wake up suddenly with Dean’s arm draped over you. You stare at the ceiling for a moment when reality hits you; you’ve just altered your relationship with Dean forever. You roll and let his arm gently down onto the bed as you slide off. You grab your shirt and have it back on before Dean has a chance to open his eyes. He is just starting to wake up and look around when you dart out of the room.

A few minutes later you’re lying on your bed fighting back tears when you hear a knock and Dean is in your doorway.

“Mind if I come in?” he asks.

You sit up but keep your gaze down.

“Sure, c’mon in.”

Dean closes the door and walks over to the bed. You look down and find an interesting pattern to study on your comforter.

“You ran out of there so fast, Y/N. I wanted to say…” he pauses. “I wanted to say, thank you. I don’t know how you knew, but that was exactly what I needed. I couldn’t get my mind off the Mark, but now all I seem to be thinking about is you,” Dean chuckles.

You keep your eyes down and feel the bed sink as Dean sits next to you.

“So, you gonna look at me?”

You swallow hard and look up at him. His beautiful green eyes are staring intently at you. You know he can see the redness rimming your eyes. You watch the realization spread across his face that this is not a light moment.

“Were you crying just now?” he asks. His joking manner is gone, his voice if full of concern.

“Maybe.” You drop your eyes again.

Dean leans over and lifts your chin to look at him. 

“Look at me Y/N. Why are you crying?”

“Cause I just fucked up our friendship.”

Dean puts his hands on the sides of your face.

“You didn’t fuck anything up, Y/N.”

Then he kisses you and the worry you were feeling fades away and you are kissing him back. Dean pulls back and looks at you again.

“Dammit, Y/N, I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day we met.”

“What?”

“You’re surprised?” Dean smirks. “Sammy kept saying it was bad idea. ‘What if it doesn’t work out, Dean? She’s our friend Dean.’ So I never did anything. But when you kissed me last night, I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I was an idiot for listening to Sam. I should’ve kissed you.”

And Dean smiles wide, his eyes crinkling. You haven’t seen him smile like that in ages and relief washes over you. Then he leans in and kisses you again.


End file.
